


feverish thoughts

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fever, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Not Beta Read, Not really romantic, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: "It wasn't unusual for Byakuya Togami not to show up to the so-called 'meetings' that the rest of the students hosted during the killing game. Togami was generally a reserved person who rarely interacted with the others unless he had to, so Naegi could understand why he wasn't here. Even if he did find it a little rude. That was just how Togami acted he guessed. Naegi thought that if he had been born into one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in Japan, he'd have a little bit of an ego as well. "Togami gets sick and Naegi looks after him.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	feverish thoughts

It wasn't unusual for Byakuya Togami not to show up to the so-called 'meetings' that the rest of the students hosted during the killing game. Togami was generally a reserved person who rarely interacted with the others unless he had to, so Naegi could understand why he wasn't here. Even if he did find it a little rude. That was just how Togami acted he guessed. Naegi thought that if he had been born into one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in Japan, he'd have a little bit of an ego as well. 

"Ah, does anyone know where Togami-kun is?" Ishimaru called out from the top of the table, glancing at the smaller furniture that resided away from the area the rest of the students where sat. Touko sat alone at the table and her expression soured as everyone glanced towards her.

"No one fuckin' knows where that bastard is," Oowada started, balancing his legs on the table as Kiyotaka swiped at them with his hand to bring them down, "Come on Kyoudai, he's a dick."

Shaking his head, Ishimaru began listing off the reasons why it was important to include Togami in the meetings. Naegi didn't think it was that necessary, the little meetings barely covered anything. Only the fact that they had no escape from the school, checking the total of people and Ishimaru making sure everyone had eaten a healthy breakfast to start the day with. Ishimaru was a lot like a parent. Naegi appreciated that there was someone who would ask him if he slept well or if he'd eaten or done his laundry. It was like his mother was here. Only... she wasn't.

Naegi dipped his head down as the shouting gained volume and fed himself a bite of egg and rice that Asahina had made for the rest of the students before breakfast. Few of the others declined (Celestia and Hagakure, namely), scared that Asahina would try and poison them. Naegi trusted her enough to steal some from the plate in the middle of the table that she had bestowed upon the others with a huge smile on her face.

"Naegi-kun," Kirigiri's curt voice sounded from next to him, "Go and check on Togami-kun."

"Why me?" Naegi protested. Togami wasn't a very nice person to deal with at the best of times but if he was actively avoiding the class, Naegi didn't want to get involved with whatever he was doing. 

"Has it not occurred to you that we are in a killing game? Remember what happened to Maizono-san."

Naegi winced at the initial mention, still sore over the death of a friend. He didn't understand why the others weren't as upset about seeing the deaths of two people. 

"I'll go," Naegi whispered, scarfing down the last bit of his eggs and pushing his chair away from the table. Kirigiri nodded at him, glancing back down the table and downing her coffee in one. 

Naegi got out of the chair and stepped back, attempting to act inconspicuous so if Togami had been murdered, the killer wouldn't freak out and try to stop him from leaving the cafeteria. He quietly walked out, listening to both Ishimaru and Oowada argue about the pros and cons of actually having the morning meetings and Asahina calling if anyone wanted more food.

It was easy to walk out unnoticed.

Once he was out of the cafeteria, he circled the large entrance room and making his way to the row of dorm rooms. It was deathly quiet without the others, Naegi could only hear the faint squeaking of his trainers against the floor. The dorms were in perfect rows, each one lined up with soundproof walls and a small cartoon figurine that stated which person owned the room. Naegi personally thought they were rather cute but people like Kirigiri and Celestia had pointed out the childishness in them.

Naegi stopped at his bedroom door and glanced the one next to it.

_Sayaka... I'm so sorry._

Togami's room was opposite Maizono's, the sprite on his door looking angry and scowling even in pixel form.

Naegi pressed a finger against the bell next to Togami's door. He couldn't hear it ring from outside, the walls doing their job at soundproofing. The door didn't open. Naegi pressed it again and then a third time, just in case Togami was ignoring him or couldn't hear the ring. Five minutes passed with no answer, Naegi turned on one foot and began to walk towards the stairs. Maybe Togami was in the library? He usually was, Naegi tutted his tongue at himself, why had he both thought of that sooner?

Just before he began to walk, Naegi caught movement out of the corner of his eye as the door to Togami's room was pushed open.

"What," Togami's voice sounded from the room, which was suspiciously dark, "do you _want_?"

Naegi made a noise of surprise, before turning around to face the other boy, "Togami-kun! You didn't show up to the cafeteria this morning?"

Togami emerged slightly into the light, squinting. Naegi thought he looked extremely... tired. Togami had darkened, heavy bags under his eyes and his face seemed more sunken and pallid. His hands - which were tensed into fists - were trembling lightly as they were held by his sides. His hair was unbrushed yet he'd still managed to put on his suit, despite the fact it was wrinkled. It was strange to see, as Togami usually looked at his very best. Naegi sucked in a breath awkwardly, Togami might've just overslept.

"Ah... Togami-kun... are you okay?" Naegi asked, raising his hand and hovering it just away from the wobbling boys figure. 

"Of course I'm fine, Naegi," Togami snapped.

"Are you sure? You look kinda-"

Suddenly Naegi was cut off and, with one violent contraction, the contents of Togami's stomach emptied themselves onto the polished hallway floor of Hope's Peak Academy and the front of Togami's shirt. The shivering of the heir's body increased by tenfold, the blond actively wrapping his hands around his chest defensively. 

"Togami-kun!"

* * *

With a lot of convincing, Togami had been eased (forced) into bed. 

After vomiting all over himself and the floor, Naegi had guided Togami into the bathroom for a shower, throwing the blond's pyjamas he'd found on Togami's pillow at him in the process. Naegi then grabbed towels and wipes, cleaning across the floor as quickly as he could. Monokuma had come to bother him in that time, knighting him the "Super Duper High School Level Caretaker!", ordering him to look after Togami.

Not that Togami wanted to be looked after.

"I'm not even ill, Naegi, you imbecile," Togami said, his legs curled around himself, "I will not be sitting here all day."

"You're very sick, Togami-kun."

"I'm _not_ ," He snarled, "Togami's don't get 'sick.'"

Naegi scoffed slightly, reentering the room from the bathroom with a glass of water that he placed carefully at Togami's side. He raised a hand to touch Togami's head, only for his wrist to be grabbed.

"Do not touch me," Togami ordered, shoving Naegi's hand back down.

Naegi shrugged, "I'll go and get things from the nurse's office."

It was quite a way to go all the way down to the nurse's office and Naegi moved as quickly as possible through the rooms. When he arrived, he took a thermometer and nausea medicine off the shelves and gathered them into his hands. It was unlikely that Togami had contracted anything dangerous, Naegi thought, he had probably just eaten something bad or caught a simple norovirus. 

He glanced towards the cafeteria as he pasted it and stopped in his tracks. Mulling it over for a second, he turned in, set on making Togami a cup of tea. Peppermint tea, the kind Naegi's mother made him when he felt bad. He thought he could remember how to make it, it wasn't that hard. 

"Oh, hey Naegi!" Asahina called, cleaning up various plates and mugs from the table. 

"Ah! Asahina-san! Uh... what are you doing?"

"Cleaning!" She hummed at him as he followed her into the kitchen, "What about you? What's with the medicine?"

"Well..." Naegi paused, shoving the objects in his hands onto the kitchen counter where they skidded to the edges, close to falling off, "I went to go and check on Togami-kun this morning and he's sick."

"Togami? Sick?" Asahina let out a giggle, "I can't imagine that."

Naegi laughed with her and switched the kettle on, waiting for the water to boil as he sorted out a teacup and teapot.

"Are you... _looking after him?_ " Asahina gaped, her mouth comically stretching into a shocked 'o' shape.

Naegi nodded and poured the heated water into the teapot and bringing out two small spoonfuls of peppermint tea, adding them into the teapot and stirring slowly. 

Asahina carried on, "Why? He's kind of, I don't know, rude?"

Naegi sighed, leaving the teapot on the counter to let it steep for a small while, "I know he is, but he's ill and I felt bad," Naegi purposefully left out the part about Togami vomiting all down himself and the floor of the dorms. He didn't think Togami would be very happy with him and Naegi didn't want to be the next victim in the killing game.

"Aw, Naegi, you are way too sweet!" Asahina gushed, "Though... I would just leave him to look after himself."

Naegi smiled awkwardly and bid Asahina goodbye. He collected both the tea and medicine in his hands and placed them on a small tray that he balanced on his arms, pushing the door open with his knee. He wondered how Togami was doing, he seemed quite sick, though Naegi didn't know whether or not he had a fever. Togami was quite defensive about his personal space.

Naegi shouldered the door open to Togami's room, meeting darkness. 

"Togami-kun?"

The heir's bed was empty, though a shining light from the bathroom told Naegi where he was. He laid the tray on the side table next to Togami's bed and took in the room around him since he hadn't paid attention the first time he had come in.

Rather pretentiously, a red carpet had been laid out across the floor that Togami could walk on. Various classical-style paintings dotted around the walls of Togami's room. In the corner, there was a music stand that had sheet music on that Naegi couldn't read. A pretty, smooth violin lay in its case on the same table Naegi had left the tray on. Ten pairs of white glasses sat in a stand next to the ornate dining chair, which had a small vase with a yellow flower in it. It was... cute. Almost feminine, though Togami would probably kill him if he heard him saying that. 

Naegi carefully walked over to the bathroom door and pressed his ear against it, hearing the sound of Togami retching and throwing up into the toilet bowl. Naegi backed away quickly as he heard a flushing sound.

"Are you okay?" Naegi asked gently as Togami left the bathroom. The blond froze at first, staring at Naegi like a deer caught in headlights. 

Togami coughed, "Fine."

Naegi walked forward and tenderly reached out for Togami's wrist, pulling the boy forward into the bed. Thankfully, Togami allowed him to and climbed under the blankets. The blond was shivering slightly - despite the room being rather warm by Naegi's standards - and his face was more blotchy and red.

"I bought you some medicine and... peppermint tea, if you want it," Naegi waved his hand towards the tray.

"Pour me some peppermint tea, Naegi," Togami demanded, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

Naegi picked up the thermometer, "Only if you take this." 

"I'm not a child," Togami snapped, "You don't have to bribe me."

Though, Togami still grumbled while taking the thermometer in his mouth. Naegi poured him a cup of tea while they waited, careful not to spill any of it across the table or carpet. He placed the teacup next closer to Togami and took the thermometer carefully out of the heir's mouth. 

_38°C... a fever,_ Naegi thought. It would explain the shivering and red face. He watched as Togami bought the teacup to his mouth and sipped it daintily, kissing the rim of the cup with pursed lips. Naegi walked over to the chair that was positioned away from the bed and dragged it to Togami's bedside, the heir walking him over the edge of his cup like a wildcat fixated on prey.

Naegi lowered himself down and the two sat in silence. It was occasionally broken by pouring tea and Togami's gentle sighs. 

"Did your mother ever make you tea?" Naegi asked quietly.

Togami froze mid-drink and lowered the cup from his mouth. He glanced his eyes over Naegi's face - searching for a sign of manipulation or deceit - though, being unable to find one, he placed the tea on the side table and pushed himself up slightly on the pillows.

"She did not," Togami murmured, smoothing out the duvet with one hand, "That task usually went to my butler, though I rarely got sick."

"You had a butler?"

Togami scoffed, "What kind of commoner do you think I am? I had a butler."

Naegi giggled, "Sorry, sorry! I was just asking."

Togami brushed his hair from his eyes and behind his ear as Naegi spoke again, "Did your mother not _care_?"

"I haven't seen my mother in many years," Togami began, "And the Togami family has never had any amount of care or love shown to each other. It's what creates a good heir, Naegi, the foolish illusion of love breaks a person down into a weaker being. I, however, have none of the sorts. Which makes me a higher being than the rest of you."

"You think like that?" Naegi questioned, "It sounds... sad. Lonely."

" _You_ would think that," Togami paused, "Now, get out my room."

Naegi jumped back at the sudden harshness of Togami's tone. Had he angered the heir? Had he ruined the conversation they were having?

"Uh... Why?"

"I'm going to be sick."

* * *

Naegi had happily left the room that allowed Togami to have some privacy. In the meantime, he wandered into the kitchen, set on making Togami some soup or another light meal that people could easily eat while sick. This time - inside of the kitchen - Naegi was alone and quickly went his way sorting out ingredients for a bowl of chicken soup.

Naegi balanced it on his knee and took it to Togami's room, ringing the doorbell as a warning before swung it open and entered to see Togami curled up in his bed again. 

"Hi, I bought some soup," Naegi said, dropping the bowl onto the table next to the bed and placing the spoon into it. 

Togami sniffed and turned his head back to the book in his lap, skimming down the pages much faster than Naegi could read. It also seemed to be in a different language, possibly a European one. 

Togami looked quite pretty when he read, Naegi decided, with his hair hanging down into his face and his hooded eyes dancing across the page. He was wearing a navy, button-up pyjama top (Naegi would never wear something like that, but it suited Togami) and his legs were pressed under a thick duvet, Naegi didn't know what clad his legs. 

"Here," Naegi murmured, picking up the spoon from the soup and holding it towards Togami's mouth.

"I'm not a child, you don't need to feed me."

"Oh, come on Togami-kun..." 

Reluctantly, he opened his mouth. Naegi pushed the spoon in slowly, careful not to drip it down Togami's chin or spill it over the blankets. Togami closed his mouth around it and swallowed, giving a small grunt in response. Naegi assumed he meant it was a good or, at least, satisfactory by Togami's standards. 

After Togami finished the soup, he leant back onto the pillow, relaxing more into the soft bedding. The skimming across the pages had slowed considerably as his eyes closed more during each blink. 

"Are you tired?" Naegi murmured, touching the side of the bed lightly. 

Togami hummed in response, glancing towards Naegi.

"You can sleep," Naegi told him, "if you want."

"As if I would sleep in front of you, you're just as much as a potential murderer as any of us, Naegi _-kun,_ " Togami seethed back, a sarcastic hiss of Naegi's respectfulness repeated back to him. 

"Hey..." Naegi said in response, voice gaining volume, "Just because you're rich and pretty and intelligent doesn't mean that you can be so rude to me!"

Togami's eyebrows raised, his mouth turning into a small smirk, "Pretty?"

Pink blossomed across Naegi's cheeks - temporarily hiding his freckles from view - and he stuttered on his next sentence. Had he just said that? Sure, Togami _was_ pretty. Naegi didn't have to tell him that, the blonde's ego was already through the roof and Naegi had just embarrassed himself with his unfiltered mouth. Togami was chuckling to himself, laughing at Naegi's expense. 

Red tinted the corner of Togami's cheeks.

A couple of minutes passed where Naegi didn't speak and Togami ignored him. Naegi assumed he was going back to reading until the book fell from his grip onto the floor. 

The heir's eyes had fluttered closed, one hand curled into a fist next to his chin. Togami was breathing quite lightly, a soft whistling coming from the gap that he had between his front teeth that Naegi had never noticed. A perfect imperfection, he thought, as Togami's lips closed over the pearly-white ivories. His eyelashes were longer than Naegi had thought, causing minute shadows to fall onto the top of Togami's cheeks. 

Naegi leant back, smiling. Togami may have accidentally fallen asleep, but he was happy that maybe Togami would now see that Naegi could be trusted. 

Now that he thought about it, he was pretty tired as well. He'd stay awake to look after Togami though!

* * *

He didn't stay awake to look after Togami. 

In fact, he had fallen asleep in less than an hour. Togami wasn't in his bed either and Naegi felt momentary panic as he spun around in his chair, until he noticed the bathroom door firmly shut.

Sighing irritably at his own incompetence, Naegi stood up sharply, stretching his arms. A soft noise of something hitting the ground caused Naegi to glance down towards the floor, a crumpled pile of a black jacket. Togami's jacket.

Naegi flushed. 

It seemed like they both had looked after each other.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me so long to finish the fanfic because I've tried to finish the first trial of the first game four times and i cant becuz i such at the bullet time battle like. i've shed actual tears of rage at this game i hate it so muhc


End file.
